


My Mouth Tastes Like Bad Choices | Jay x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, F/M, M/M, Remember to drink responsibily kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: It’s the day after your birthday and classes are not on your to do list. Thankfully, Jay has a better idea of how to spend the day.





	My Mouth Tastes Like Bad Choices | Jay x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “My mouth tastes like bad choices.”

You put your head down on the table, trying to ease the throbbing pain. Last night was such a bad idea. Why you let Jay convince you to sneak down to the kitchen for your birthday, you had no idea.

"Hey babe." You heard Jay say in a groggy voice as he sat down beside you. "You ok?" He asked, concerned when you didn't respond. "My mouth tastes like poor choices." You lifted your head up to face him. "It wasn't worth it."

You let out a small sigh of content when he wrapped one of his arms around you. "C'mon. You had fun. It's just like when we used to rob Hook's wine cellar back on the Isle." Jay reminisced. You let out a small laugh.

"Yeah." You sighed. Auradon was great and everything, 100 times better than the Isle. But at the same time, everything was very restricted in Auradon. No parkour off the buildings, no stealing, no sword fighting. Those were things that you loved doing back on the Isle. It was nice to do something familiar.

You and Jay both groaned out loud when the bell rang and students started filing out of the cafeteria. You were dreading classes with this killer hangover.

"I've got a idea." Jay smirked at you. "And what is that?" You raised an eyebrow at him, not in the mood for causing trouble. "Let's skip today and just hang out in the dorms." Jay suggested.

"And not go to classes?" You questioned, almost completely ok with the idea. "That's what skip means." Jay snickered. You swatted his arm before standing up.

"C'mon. Your dorm is closer." You grabbed him by the hand, walking to the dorms, not in any rush. "I already asked Carlos and Evie to cover for us." Jay mentioned, his hand leaving yours and trailing itself around your waist.

"You knew we were gonna skip before you asked me, didn't you?" You accused, not really mad. "Judging by the way you drank last night, I was surprised you made it to breakfast." Jay snickered as you both reached his dorm.

"I didn't drink that much." You flopped down face down on Jay's unmade bed. You felt the bed dip down as Jay got it. "It was over ¾ths of a bottle of wine." You could practically hear Jay's smirk. You turned over and threw your arm and leg over Jay and laid your head on his chest. "I may have a headache from hell, but that was definitely the best birthday ever." You grinned, lifting your head up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

You closed your eyes and listened to Jay's heartbeat as his breathing evened out. It wasn't long before you fell asleep with him.


End file.
